1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the preparation of inorganic oxidizing salts and in particular to the preparation of anhydrous metal perchlorates.
2. Prior Art
Syntheses of anhydrous metal perchlorates have been restricted mainly to metals from Groups I and II. A few preparations have been reported for transition metal perchlorates as well as NO.sub.2.sup.+ and NH.sub.4.sup.+ complex perchlorates.
One method is known for the preparation of anhydrous titanium tetraperchlorate. This method proceeds by the reaction of anhydrous perchloric acid with anhydrous titanium tetrachloride. However the product is not pure as is evidenced by the data presented pertaining to the melting point, analysis, stability, yield, and polycrystalline form. A major disadvantage of the impurities in the product is the necessity of refrigeration. Other disadvantages of this synthesis are the scarcity, expense, and danger of anhydrous perchloric acid.
The known method for the preparation of chromyl perchlorate is through the reaction of chromyl chloride and dichlorine hexoxide. Although the reaction product is pure, the synthesis has the disadvantages which result from the scarcity, expense, and danger of anhydrous dichlorine hexoxide.